None.
Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a land vehicle and more particularly a bicycle. Specifically, the invention provides a training aid which can be converted from training wheels to a support bar which allows a person to learn the skills necessary to operate the bicycle. The invention allows a rider to be stabilized by the ground in a first position and a non-rider trainer to stabilize the bicycle in a second position.
2. Related Art
Many children learn to ride a bicycle with the assistance of an older family member or a trainer. The learning process comprises two stages. In the first stage the rider learns to balance on a stationary bicycle, steer the bicycle, and operate the pedals. In the second stage the rider learns to maintain balance while moving.
Numerous devices teach a rider in the first stage. A set of training wheels provides the most common example of a first stage learning device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,569 discloses a training wheel assembly that allows the training wheels to be moved closer to the rear wheel of the bicycle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,803 discloses a set of training wheels which can be set at various levels above the ground requiring progressive tilting of the bicycle to engage the training wheels. U.S. Pat. No. 6,286,849 discloses a set of deployable training wheels. The rider begins moving after placing the training wheels in contact with the ground. Then the wheels move up and away from the ground.
Numerous devices assist in the second stage of learning to ride a bicycle, such as the handle devices. Once the training wheels have been removed, the rider must learn to balance the bicycle while in motion, including turning and coming to a stop. A trainer provides support by holding the bicycle seat allowing the rider to learn balance. U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,398 discloses a handle pivoted about the rear axle of the bicycle. This handle adjusts to a desired height. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,259,638; 5,577,750; 5,683,093; 5,915,711; 5,988,663 and 6,120,050 demonstrate variations of this same device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,096 shows a similar device but also provides a brake on the handle. U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,612 discloses a handle which can be selectively positioned about the bicycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,204 discloses one of the only devices providing an aid useful for learning both stages of riding a bicycle. Deployed training move off the ground as desired, and a trainer provides support using a handle. In FIG. 3 the training wheels have been removed and the handle remains. The device attaches to the bicycle at the rear axle and does not have the ability to deploy only one training wheel if desired (i.e., when the rider consistently loses balance to a specific side). In addition, this device uses separate elements for the handle and the training wheel supports.
There exists a need for a device which can be utilized for both stages of learning to ride a bicycle. There also exists a need for a device which can be adjusted in multiple configurations as the rider progressively learns to ride the bicycle.
The present invention meets these needs. The dual mode training aid deploys both as a stage one training wheel and a stage two handle. The device attaches to the seat post of a bicycle, and can be easily removed after the learning process is over. A first position places a set of training wheels in contact with the ground. A second position raises one or both of the legs supporting the training wheels to a comfortable level above the ground for a non-rider trainer to provide support. A fixing device selectively places one or both of the legs into the second position. The device allows the rider to progress through the learning process without the necessity of utilizing different devices.
Further features and advantages of the present invention, as well as the structure and operation of various embodiments of the present invention, are described in detail below with reference to the accompanying drawings.